


The Letters

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Death, Nevactacus, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Caractacus, Nevada, and the twins get a mysterious package. What does it contain?
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Nevactacus





	The Letters

Three weeks after Nevada and Caractacus engagement a small package that arrived. It came from the children’s other grandparents.

Jeremy carries it in, “Daddy! Look! Nana and Grandfather Brown sent us something.”

“It’s not anyone’s birthday,” Jemima notes.

“Or a holiday,” Jeremy adds and hands Caractacus the package.

“Hmmm,” Caractacus rubbed his chin. He takes out a pocketknife and opens it.

“What’s that?” Nevada walks out with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Not sure? Something from their grandparents,” he opens the flaps. He pulls out three envelopes, a letter, and a few small boxes. He reads the letter aloud:

> Dear Caractacus, Jemima, and Jeremy,
> 
> _Caractacus, we want to congratulate you on your engagement. Before our daughter passed, she wrote three letters that are addressed individually. She instructed us that if something ever happened to her and you found someone after to send this to you._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Nelson & Katherine Brown_
> 
> _PS Please visit us sometime. We miss our grandchildren. Give them lots of hugs and kisses for us._

Caractacus recognises the handwriting on the envelopes. _Mimsie’s_. How she always surprised him. The envelopes read “Jeremy & Jemima”, “Jack”, and “Jack’s New Love”. He hands the other two envelopes to the twins and Nevada. Caractacus and the children take a seat on the couch, and Nevada sits on the couch.

Jemima asks, “Can we read ours together?”

“Of course.” Caractacus could already feel tears sting the corners of his eyes. He tries to blink them back as the Jeremy carefully opens the letter.

The children read:

> _Dear Jemima and Jeremy,_
> 
> _If you are reading this letter, it means I have passed on. No matter what, I have and will always love you. You two are the greatest things to happen to me. From the moment I found out I was going to be your mum, I loved you. Watching you grow has been inspirational to me and to be a better person and parent._
> 
> _My sweet darlings, I hope you go on many adventures with your father. And I pray he doesn’t put you into any crazy contraptions. I am so fortunate that Caractacus is your father. I know he will guide you along on the right path, even if it’s unconventional. If he finds someone else, please be respectful to them and understanding. I don’t want him or you to be lonely._
> 
> _Jemima - you are older and that means you have to keep an out on your brother.  
>  Jeremy - make sure you protect your sister.   
> And to both - help one another and don’t compete too hard. You’re both equally amazing. You two have your father’s curiosity and kindness, and that makes me so happy. I don’t know what you gained from me, but I’m sure Caractacus will tell (or has told) you._
> 
> _If you ever miss me, please know that I’m in every hug your father gives you, the gentle wind that blows on your faces, the warmth of the sunshine on a nice spring day, the colourful fall of leaves during autumn. Whatever makes you happy, that’s me._
> 
> _Love you with all my heart,_
> 
> _Mummy_

When they finish, they cuddle up to their father. Laying their heads down on his shoulder, they let their tears fall and dampen his dress shirt. Caractacus already had tears streaming down his face. How he missed her. He wiped away his tears with a handkerchief, took a deep breath, and exhaled. As the children looked down at his letter, he reads:

> _My Dearest Jack,_
> 
> _If you are reading this, it means I have gone. This is a letter I do not want to write, but as you know I love to be prepared for the just in case. For whatever amount of years I have been your wife, they were the happiest. I am the luckiest woman to be your wife. You are my Jackpot. As crazy as some of your inventions are, they always put a smile on my face. It always bothered me when our neighbours would call you disrespectful names and think you’re only a mad scientist of sorts. If only they knew the kind-hearted man that you are and continue to be._
> 
> _I am thrilled that you are such a devoted father. You remember how nervous I was when I first told you, and you were over the moon. I still remember the look on your face and how you nearly fainted. Watching you teach the children over the years about cars, mechanics, and science is such a delight. They remind me of you more and more every day, repeating the facts you’ve taught them to me. I think if I somehow go for any reason, I will miss that the most._
> 
> _If you find another to love I will understand. You do not have to be lonely if you don’t want to. Since you are reading this, you have moved forward and I don’t want you feel guilty. I’m sure the twins will make sure they are a decent person. If they approve, I approve. That’s my only requirement. No matter what, Jack, I will always love and cherish you._
> 
> _Your ever-loving wife & eternally yours,_
> 
> _Mimsie_

Caractacus repeats her name, folds the letter, and kisses it. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he whispers, “miss you.”

Nevada sat there, unsure of what to think or how to feel.

The children turn to him. Jemima asks, “Mr Nevada? What does yours say? Can you read it to us?”

“Should I?” He never knew Mimsie except from stories the twins and Caractacus had told him about her. She seemed exceptionally bright and loved. He plays with the corner of the envelope.

“Please,” Caractacus says, patting the couch. Jeremy moves so Nevada could sit next to Caractacus, who then places a gentle hand on his back as soon he sits down.

“Ok,” Nevada nods and he opens the letter. He reads:

> _To whoever Caractacus chooses,_
> 
> _I’m not sure how to write a letter like this, so I’m winging it._
> 
> _If my husband and my children have chosen you to be part of our family- please consider yourself lucky. You will gain a loving husband and our children. It means that you are a decent person, and that’s all I want for them. I have to admit, it’s hard to think about sharing them with someone else. However, their happiness is my overall priority._
> 
> _Make sure Caractacus tidies up every now and again. He tends to go overboard when he gets into any project he is working on. I hope you get to watch him work as I did. There’s something so fascinating and dare I say hot when he works. I’m sure you’ll agree. Oh, and he may have days where he throws himself into a project for hours. Use that time for yourself - meditation, cinema, painting, whatever it is you love to do. I promise he’ll come out, eventually._
> 
> _As for the twins - you’ll already know that Jemima is headstrong and protective, and Jeremy is spirited and a little shy. Help guide them to be responsible, loving, and kind. You’ll have Caractacus to help if they get a little mischievous. Like Caractacus, they love to learn. If you have a strength in a school subject - teach them. Mine was literature. His is maths and science. If they have questions - answer them. I hope by the time you are reading this they have warmed up to you._
> 
> _I wish I could know you, but that’s an impossible ask. Again, if they like you, then I’d like to think I would like you too._
> 
> _Thank you from the bottom of my heart,_
> 
> _Miriam Potts_

Nevada felt a lump in his throat, but he wasn’t one to get outwardly emotional. He clears his throat and says, “Damn.”

The twins had tears flowing down their cheeks. Caractacus wrapped an arm around his children.

A pang of guilt hit Nevada. He has done not so decent things in his past. It was giving him second thoughts. Placing the letter down on the coffee table, he stares at his engagement ring, and then them. “Am I decent?”

Caractacus asks, confused, “ _Nevada?_ ”

He tuts, “Nothing... never mind. Stupid question.”

“Mr Nevada?” Jemima sniffs and places her hand on top of his.

Nevada almost jumps. “Yeah?”

“You make our Daddy happy and us too. Mummy said she was happy if you did that. So you are decent.”

“Thanks, _Mimi_.”

“Welcome,” she beams and hugs him. “Will I be the flower girl?”

“Compliment and then ask for the job? You learn well,” Nevada says.

“Nevada, be nice,” Caractacus chuckles as he wiped his eyes.

“It’s ok, Daddy,” she kisses his cheek.

Nevada nods, “In all seriousness, yes.”

She claps, “Thank you!”

The last items were the small boxes. Caractacus assumes it was something for each of them and passes them out. They open the boxes to find they each contain necklaces with a small Tudor Rose charm made of pewter.

“She always loved that shape,” Caractacus smiles.

“Hey Crackpott, my box has a small note,” Nevada shows a neatly folded piece of paper to them.

He tilts his head, curious, “Oh? What does it say?”

Nevada opens the small note and reads it:

> _To whoever opens this note,_
> 
> _Wanted to include something light and fun with the letters. Found these at a boot fair near our home. Jack, you know how much I love Tudor roses. I hope all of you like them too._
> 
> _Enjoy,_
> 
> _Miriam “Mimsie” Potts_

Nevada places the note back in the box.

“Mum can be with us always,” Jemima takes hers out and immediately places it on and Jeremy follows her lead.

After Jeremy looks at Caractacus, “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

Jeremy asks, “Can we frame these letters and put them up with our pictures?”

Jemima adds, “Can mummy have her own space?”

“I like that idea very much. Nev, dear?”

“You don’t need my permission,” he shrugs as he too puts on the necklace.

“You’re wearing it?” Jeremy says with a grateful tone.

“Why not?” He places it under his golden cross necklace.

Caractacus orders, “Children, go through the boxes in the closet and find her other pictures. We’ll set up something for Mims after, ok?”

“Yes, Daddy,” they run off to his workshop.

Caractacus sits closer to Nevada, “I’m surprised.” He lays his hand on Nevada’s chest where the necklaces lie.

“This? I have to respect that, you know?” Their foreheads touch and Nevada whispers, “And you.”

Caractacus reaches down to retrieve the note and re-opens it. He leans back to look at the note again. “Miss that boot sale.” He smiles and then looks at Nevada, “Thank you for taking part with us.”

“Sure.”

Caractacus leans in to kiss him when the children walk in. He sits back up while Nevada looks a little disappointed by the intrusion. They turn around to see them carry a couple of medium boxes.

Jeremy says, “We found them all.”

“Good job. We’ll help you.” Caractacus gets up from the couch. He lends out a hand to Nevada. Nevada gave a look of _“are you sure?”_ The other nods his head with approval. Caractacus pulls Nevada up and they walk toward the children. There was an empty spot next to pictures of Caractacus, Nevada, and the twins. “This spot looks perfect.”

“It does!” Jemima pulls out a framed photo of Mimsie smiling, holding the twins as babies and hands it to her father.

“Perfect,” Caractacus places the photo on the shelf. One by one, the four of them begin to set up a small memorial to Mimsie.


End file.
